


Danger!!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata's Running Gag, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berdasarkan pengalamannya selama ini, Hinata hapal betul kalau toilet pria—dimanapun letaknya—adalah tempat yang berbahaya. Karena itu, saat latih tanding di Aoba Josai untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata memintacoretmenyeret Kageyama untuk menemaninya. </p><p>“Kelas dua SMA tapi enggak berani ke kamar mandi sendiri? Mau taruh di mana mukamu ngadepin adik kelas, hah?”</p><p>“Itu—“</p><p>“Oi, Hinata-boke, kau kenapa?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger!!

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya bikin fic ini dengan niat fangirlingan doang, seriusan (dan mungkin menistain beberapa chara /plak). 
> 
> Setting waktu Hinata-Kageyama kelas 2 SMA. BL di akhir cerita. Selamat membaca~

Berdasarkan pengalamannya selama ini, Hinata hapal betul kalau toilet pria—dimanapun letaknya—adalah tempat yang berbahaya. Saat pertandingan SMP dulu, ia bertemu dengan Kageyama; saat itu masih lekat dengan julukan ‘Raja Lapangan’ dan sikapnya yang super menyebalkan. Setelah masuk SMA dan ikut dalam latih tanding melawan Aoba Josai, ia berpapasan dengan si Kepala Lobak (er, Kindaichi?) rekan Kageyama dulu dan ujung-ujungnya panik tingkat dewa mendengar kebiasaan Kageyama saat SMP.

 

Ia selamat dari bahaya saat _Inter High_ —terima kasih pada Asahi yang membagi tips mengatasi gugup sebelum pertandingan.

 

Lanjut.

                                      

Setelah selamat saat _Inter High_ , catatan bahwa toilet pria adalah tempat yang berbahaya muncul kembali ketika mengikuti _training camp_ di Tokyo. Kali ini karena bertemu Lev, dengan situasi yang… berasa seperti film horor. Lorong minim cahaya. Begitu membuka pintu, langsung disambut makhluk setinggi pohon kelapa. Horornya itu lho ya. _Brr_!

 

 _Spring High_ jauh lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya.

 

Bukan, ia bukan membicarakan tentang pemain Ougiminami yang mengira dirinya anak SMP. Itu menyebalkan, bukan mengerikan. Yang Hinata maksud adalah saat dirinya terjebak dalam perang mental antara Seijoh dan Shiratorizawa—kombo Oikawa dan Iwaizumi ‘melawan’ Ushijima Wakatoshi. Disangka ikut-ikutan perang oleh pengunjung lain pula; Hinata hanya ingin pergi ke kamar mandi dengan tenang, oi!

 

Karena itulah sekarang, setahun kemudian dan Karasuno kembali menggelar latih tanding melawan Aoba Josai, Hinata menyeret paksa Kageyama untuk menemaninya ke toilet terdekat.

 

“Kelas dua SMA tapi enggak berani ke kamar mandi sendiri? Mau taruh di mana mukamu ngadepin adik kelas, hah?”

 

“Bukannya aku enggak berani, Bakayama! Aku cuma jaga-jaga kalau ketemu hal-hal yang enggak diinginkan lagi—“

 

Kageyama mendengus mencemooh. “Enggak ada hantu di Seijoh, bodoh.”

 

Hinata menggeram, tangan dikepalkan di samping badan. “Bukan soal hantunya, sialan!”

 

“Terus apa yang ngeri dari kamar mandi selain mitos hantunya?!”

 

“Itu—“

 

“Enggak ada apa-apa, kan!” Kageyama membuka pintu toilet tanpa melihat ke depan, matanya fokus pada sosok Hinata yang—er, membeku di tempat? “Oi, Hinata-boke, kau kenapa?”

 

Hinata tidak menjawab. Keadaannya persis seperti tahun lalu, setelah ia (dengan tidak sengaja) mendaratkan servisnya di belakang kepala Kageyama. Keringatnya mengucur deras, tubuhnya gemetaran. Kageyama angkat satu alis. _Ini anak satu kenapa lagi?_

 

“K-k-k-kep—“

 

“’Kep’ apa? Kepala melayang pisah dari badan?” Kageyama melengos, masih memfokuskan diri pada Hinata. “Mustahil yang kayak gitu muncul siang bolong, idiot.”

 

Hinata sudah tidak bersuara lagi. Mulutnya terbuka, jari telunjuk yang gemetaran diarahkan ke depan. Kageyama sudah merogoh saku, bersiap menghubungi Takeda-sensei atau siapapun itu yang ada di kontak ponselnya ketika ia menyadari apa yang Hinata lihat.

 

Kindaichi.

 

Kunimi.

 

Jarak wajah keduanya kelewat dekat, hidung mereka bahkan bersentuhan. Napas Kunimi tidak beraturan, tangannya melingkar di leher Kindaichi. Setelah berhasil ingat kembali caranya berpikir, Kageyama mendapati salah satu tangan Kindaichi menyusup ke balik kaus yang dipakai Kunimi.

 

Selipkan definisi _awkward moment_ di sini…

**.**

**.**

 

“…maaf mengganggu, kami akan cari toilet lain.”

 

**.**

**.**

 

Pintunya tertutup.

 

Kageyama dan Hinata balik badan bersamaan. Setelah mengheningkan cipta beberapa saat lamanya, keduanya ambil langkah seribu guna menjauh dari toilet pria satu itu secepat yang mereka bisa.

 

“TUH KAN BENERAN NYEREMIN! APA KUBILANG, BAKAYAMA!” teriak Hinata dengan volume maksimal, trauma berat dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat. Kageyama tidak membalas; lidahnya terlalu beku setelah (tidak sengaja) melihat dua rekannya saat SMP dulu bertukar liur di toilet dekat gedung olahraga.

 

Dari kejadian ini, ada satu hal yang bisa disimpulkan—dan disetujui baik Kageyama maupun Hinata:

 

_Toilet pria benar-benar tempat yang mengerikan!_

* * *

**[end]**

* * *

**[omake]**

* * *

Kunimi berkedip cepat, bulir keringat menggantung di pipi begitu pintu toilet tertutup penuh lagi. Dilepasnya pelukan di leher Kindaichi. “Um, barusan Kageyama… ‘kan?”

 

Teriakan ngeri pemain bernomor punggung 10 dari Karasuno membahana sepanjang koridor.

 

Kindaichi dan Kunimi bertukar pandangan.

 

“…Kageyama doyan karamel enggak?”

 

“Kalau itu yang mau kamu kasih buat minta maaf, kayaknya enggak.”

 

Kunimi angkat bahu, lalu melangkah keluar dari toilet dengan tanpa dosanya. “Aku cuma punya permen karamel, sih. Kalau dia enggak mau, ya…”

 

Kindaichi menghela napas panjang.

 

Semoga trauma mentalnya tidak terlalu parah. Semoga…

 

* * *

**[beneran end sekarang]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir ovo)/


End file.
